


Ride or Die (I'd burn the world to have you at my side)

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (if you'll excuse the pun), DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Daichi starts a gang by accident, Daichi very much approves, Day 3 - Gangster/Mobster, I forgot to give it a title........., I may or may not have discovered why I couldn't post this the past four times I tried, M/M, Oops, Suga is just along for the ride, Suga rides a motorcycle, Well - Freeform, also, oh well, on to the actually tags, sooooo, they also start a gang by accident, they burn down a building with some bad guys still inside, this does have some violence in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is my third contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week I'm running on Tumblr. I picked the Gangster/Mobster prompt for day 3)
The story of Suga and Daichi blow up a building (with some assholes still inside), take a scenic ride around the city and accidentally start a gang (which is totally Daichi's fault, collecting all those strays)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is attempt number five of posting this story, but I believe I found where I messed up the last four times. I forgot to add a title >.< -.- (this is not beta-read, but there shouldn't be too many mistakes) This is the fic I wrote for day 3 of DaiSuga Volleyball Week, and the fic for day 4 should be up soon as well (when I finish writing it, I mean ;P)

Suga giggled as they ran, the usually dark road illuminated by the burning building looming behind them. Daichi grinned back at him, his shoes slapping on the pavement as he pumped his legs for more speed. They'd been planning for this for months now, and now they'd succeeded, the monsters that wronged them either dead or burning at this very moment.

It was too bad nobody would know of their crimes, but Suga and Daichi could accept that as long as the people that had used them as test-subjects when they were children paid for their crimes. Daichi's head snapped to the right, catching a glimpse of flashing blue lights in the distance to accompany the sound of sirens that now filled the air.

“We need to get our of here before the cops arrive!” Suga nodded at Daichi's words, cutting into an alley while beckoning Daichi to follow. The black-haired man stumbled when a bright light shone into his face, arms coming up to shield his face. He heard the revving of a motorcycle, and grinned despite the closing-in sirens.

Trust Suga to park his motorcycle close to use as an escape vehicle. He caught the helmet without breaking stride, quickly shoving it onto his head. He closed the distance with the motor in two long strides, and he wasn't even on completely before Suga revved the engine and shot out of the alley like a bullet.

It didn't hit him until they were well on their way back home that it was over. All the planning, all the paranoia and constant watchfulness had payed off. They had achieved their seemingly impossible goal, and were now free to do what they wanted. There was no evidence to tie the explosion back to them, Daichi had made sure of that, so there would be no cops on their tail.

He laughed with joy, the winds tugging at his clothes as Suga weaved through traffic with practiced ease. The constant streetlights flashing by lulled him into a state of euphoria, and as he rested his head against Suga's leather-clad back, Daichi couldn't help but think about just how much he loved the man that currently held their lives in his hands with his reckless driving.

They rode for what seemed like hours, the city's lights casting long shadows as the day drew to a close. They stopped at a red light, and Daichi spotted a large screen out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look, and seeing a news report about the explosion made his heart swell.

It might be wrong, taking glee in the death of so many human beings, but there wasn't a single shred of guilt in Daichi's heart at killing over two dozen people. All of them had had the opportunity to do something, tell someone about what was happening in that building. Their inaction had doomed them all.

Suga turned his head to look at what it was that had caught Daichi's attention, and the helmet didn't do anything to dull the sound of Suga's laughter. A loud car horn interrupted the happy moment, and Suga sped off once again in the direction of home. They had to pack up the last of their stuff, and then it was time to leave this city behind.

Daichi didn't know what the future would bring, but he wasn't afraid because he had Suga. And that was all he ever needed.

-

(He was right. When he accidentally started what would be known as one of the most feared and respected gangs of Kyoto two years later, all he needed was Suga to help run it. And when the past threatened to ruin their happiness, well. By the time they arrived, Daichi and Suga had collected quite the group of protective followers and allies. Those poor suckers never stood a chance.)


End file.
